MBF-02+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Rouge
The MBF-02+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Rouge is a variant of the MBF-02 Strike Rouge that appears in the Gundam Fix Figuration series designed by Hajime Katoki. Technology & Combat Characteristics An early configuration concept for the Strike Rouge during its development, in which it is equipped with the AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker of the original GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. The Launcher Strike Rouge is specialized for long range bombardment and capable of taking down fortresses and heavily armored targets. Besides the armament mounted on the Strike Rouge itself, the Launcher Striker adds the hyper impulse cannon and a combo weapons pod, which contains a 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun and two 350mm gun launchers, to the armament of the suit. Due to the suit's power extender, the unit can operate for longer periods in battle. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike Rouge's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles, to destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike Rouge's side skirt armor are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon :The primary weapon of the Launcher Strike Rouge, it is a large beam cannon with a total length of about 20m. By generating and firing plasma energy in a highly compressed state as a burst impulse on the order of microseconds, it can destroy a mobile suit in one shot and blast a hole through a space colony's wall. Although its energy consumption rate to power ratio is high, rapid fire for an extended period of time is possible by connecting to an external power supply. It is mounted on the left side of the backpack via an arm unit, and held under the left shoulder when in use. ;*Combo Weapons Pod :The secondary weapon of the Launcher Strike Rouge, it is a close range, defensive, composite armament unit consisting of a 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun and two 350mm gun launchers. It is mounted on the right shoulder and can lock onto multiple targets simultaneously. The 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun is effective in intercepting MS at close-mid range and can also be used for anti-ship combat. As for the 350mm gun launchers, they are missile launchers, but can also fire a variety of projectiles including grenades. System Features ;*Striker Pack System :The key feature of the Strike Rouge is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of striker packs. Each striker pack is designed to outfit the MS with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge is equipped with Phase Shift armor, although the active colours are red and pink rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. This is a side effect of the power extender, which also resulted in improved armor strength of the Phase Shift armor system. This system is later developed into Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*AI (Artificial Intelligence) Support System :A pilot-assisting AI system that helps an inexperienced pilot in controlling the MS. History Although the Launcher Strike Rouge is included in the design draft of the Strike Rouge, it is never adopted. Gallery Action Figures MSiA_mbf-02-LauncherSword_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Launcher / Sword Striker" (Asian release; 2004): package front view. MSiA_mbf-02_DengekiUnpainted_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Launcher / Sword Striker (Unpainted Version)" (Limited Edition Dengeki Hobby's Mobile Suit in Action Perfect Guide exclusive; 2005): package front view. MSiA_mbf-02_DengekiUnpainted_p02_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Launcher / Sword Striker (Unpainted Version)" (Limited Edition Dengeki Hobby's Mobile Suit in Action Perfect Guide exclusive; 2005): package rear view. MSiA_mbf-02_DengekiUnpainted_p03_content.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Launcher / Sword Striker (Unpainted Version)" (Limited Edition Dengeki Hobby's Mobile Suit in Action Perfect Guide exclusive; 2005): content front view. GFFN_mbf-02-SwordLauncher_p01_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Next Generation (GFFN) "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Sword / Launcher Striker" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): package front view GFFN_mbf-02-SwordLauncher_p02_back.jpg|GFFN "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Sword / Launcher Striker" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): package rear view GFFN_mbf-02-SwordLauncher_p04_sample.jpg|GFFN "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Sword / Launcher Striker" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): product sample as Launcher Strike Rouge Notes and Trivia Reference GFF - LS-Strike Rogue.jpg|MBF-02 Strike Rogue - Launcher Striker/Sword Striker (GFF Version): specifications External links